


Sure Feels Right

by aswegcalong



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of cocaine, Mentions of drugs, Musician!Phil, No Smut, Phil is in a band, Roommates to lovers, Song fic, Theyre both dumb, bartender!Dan, suggestive humour, think like alt rock band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswegcalong/pseuds/aswegcalong
Summary: Dan gasped, his heart pounding harder than it ever had before. Some of the crowd around him was shocked to not see him singing along since he usually knew every song even before it dropped so even they knew something was up with this song.And with a deep breath, Phil led into the chorus.Well I don't know what you're doing to meBut it sure feels right~Aka the fic where phil is a rock musician and in love with his roommate and best friend and fuck buddy dan, and since both of them are a little too scared to start the conversation, phil writes a song for dan, hoping it would get his point across and start that conversation for them, leading them to hopefully boyfriends and not just blow-induced fuck buddiesmarked mature for language, suggestive humour, & mentions/use of drugs and alcoholTw //mentions/use of alcohol and cocaine (blow)





	Sure Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> the song this is based around is linked at the beginning of the fic, like usual!

[Sure Feels Right, Sixx:A.M.](https://youtu.be/Hrb3VrmXM_g)

~*~*~

In a career like Phil's, you were bound to have random hook-ups almost all the time. Girls were just throwing themselves at him nearly all the time. The issue? He just didn't fancy girls. Sure, they were cute and all, but they really just didn't rev his engine like boys did. 

Specifically one boy, his roommate - Dan Howell. Roommate and also, bartender, at the bar Phil's band played at leading to a match made in rock and roll.

They told each other it was just for fun, as copious amounts of blow and booze swirled around their apartment after gig night, most of their hook-ups were fueled by lust and substances, but as the nights passed and the days kept moving forwards and they continued to rock and roll at night and party through the day, something else was bubbling between them. 

On the days they were sober and clean, they were fun and bubbly, sharing music back and forth, playing a few video games here and there when they had time, and Phil every once in a while catching Dan trying to learn the bass on his own - which was in endearing and something Phil found rather cute. 

Phil had been working on a new song with his band the past couple rehearsals and he was pretty sure he was ready to perform it with the band. Musically, at least. The song itself held a lot more than just to try and win them a few more dates after the gig, it was the stepping stone Phil could use to finally put into words what he was feeling these past couple days 

Dan on the other hand, was lost. He wasn’t sure if it was because Phil was the first person to give him more than just good dick or because of just how good Phil was in bed that Dan was starting to get so interested in him. It was something he hadn’t felt before, something he wasn’t used to, and he was scared. 

Phil was this up and coming start, someone destined to be good, get signed, and make it big somewhere someday, and Dan was just the bartender at the club that Phil’s band got their start at. He wasn’t worthy of something more than just nights with Phil. 

So, he was teaching himself bass, with all the tips he’d collected over the past week he bought Rocksmith 2014 and when (he thought) Phil wasn’t watching he buckled down and started to learn. He figured maybe, just maybe, if he had an ounce of talent more than just flipping liquor bottles around that Phil would want to settle down with him, hopefully. 

After another week of rehearsing the song with his band, and rehearsing what he would say in his bedroom, Phil figured they were ready. They’d had another gig, and by association, another hook-up between when he’d finished the song and the night they were ready, and Phil knew in his heart that it was time, time to finally make this about more than just sex. This had meaning, it was meant to be a relationship, not just some Friday night coke induced fling. 

“Hey! Dan!” Phil called from his room as he found his black eyeliner, dipping around his room ass naked as he did before every performance. Clothes were always last, as to not get any makeup or spillage on them between shower and showtime. 

“Yeah, what u-put some fucking pants on!” Dan answered as he came into Phil’s room, tossing the towel hanging on the door at Phil playfully. 

“Hey, it ain’t nothing you’ve not sucked before,” Phil teased, wiggling his dick at Dan before rimming his eyes with a hefty amount of black eyeliner. 

“Listen, I didn’t come over here to suck your dick, sweetheart, I have work to get ready for, if you don’t remember,” Dan said, halfway making his way back out the door to head to his own bedroom, work-mandated shirt in hand as he moved. 

“I know, I know, I wanted to actually ask you something, not just push your buttons,” Phil said, setting his eyeliner down before turning to face Dan, “tonight, during the new song, can you get one of the other people to tend bar and I’ll save you a spot at the front, it would mean a lot to me.” 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll ask Dj if he can cover for a couple minutes, will kinda hurt tips though,” Dan answered, cocking an eyebrow at Phil’s ask, but unable to deny him nearly anything, especially something so sweet sounding.

Usually Dan got to listen in to rehearsal, it was often held in their apartment since they had neighbours around their age who didn’t care during the day, but this was a song Dan had literally never heard before, so his curiosity was peaked though he tried to play it off as casually as possible. 

“Don’t worry about that, it’ll be worth a lot more than whatever few pounds you lose in tips for the few minutes you’re gone, let Dj have them, you’ll be fine, I promise,” Phil said, a smile creeping up across his lips as nervousness bubbled in his stomach.

“Uh, okay, yeah, I’ll text him when I get back to my room. Just make sure you preface the song so I have time to get up there, you know how the crowd loves to swarm the stage,” Dan replied, leaning against the door as he spoke, trying to act like he wasn’t nervous. Something was going to happen, and it was either going to fill his heart or break it - and the latter was a terrifying thought.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure you know when to come and there’ll be a spot for you - promise,” Phil said, his smile growing wider as his whole little plan was falling into place, “now, get outta here unless you really do wanna suck me off cause I got a pre-show ritual to finish and you happen to be in my room right now.” 

“God, I fucking hate you,” Dan laughed, rolling his eyes and shutting the door behind him as he headed back his room, knowing exactly what was about to happen in Phil’s room as he finished getting ready for the show. 

Sometimes they really were two halves of a whole idiot when it came to moments like that, the little passings here and there of two friends just having a conversation, though, most friends would be wearing pants to converse, but that was beside the point. They were comfortable with each other, they just let things happen, and hopefully - for both of their sakes - things would go just as smoothly as Phil had planned for tonight.

A few hours later, everything was sailing smoother than Phil could have asked for. Sure, he’d bribed a few of the patrons in the front row for when he queued it up to let Dan have that spot, but they were guaranteed it right back for the song afterwards. Dan was working the bar overtime, putting on one of the best shows of his own life and balling out in tips as he flipped bottles and made it a game out of making people’s drinks, entertaining the people who were a little too drunk to pay attention to the band but like flashy objects flying through the air. 

Truth be told, they were a duo the bar couldn’t afford to lose, but the bar knew from the amount of agents that kept showing up that Phil’s days playing there were numbered. They could only hope Dan would stick around for a while afterwards to help draw in a crowd. 

As one of their crowd pleasing favourites came to an end, Phil grabbed the mike and yelled into it, “ _ Allll _ right guys, it’s time for us to debut a song you all haven’t heard from us yet!”

“Thanks Dj!” Dan called as he took that as his queue to rough his way into the crowd, bumping into and knocking through people to make it right in front of Phil, just like where Phil had told him to be. 

Phil smiled down to him, flipping his guitar behind his back to hold the mike with two hands before monologing into it, “alright guys, so we’ve spent a couple weeks on this one. It’s a little different, but I can promise to you it’s just as good as our other shit. Listen to it, it means something. Play it for your girlfriend when we make it big, let her know that everything -” He paused, flipping his guitar back around and looking down, right into Dan’s warm chocolate eyes, “Sure Feels Right!”

It opened a little softer than some of their other stuff, kind of ballad-y, but still with that guitar sound that was oh so Phil, and was that? A violin track? 

_ Oh shit…  _ Dan thought,  _ this is exactly what I think it’s going to be.  _

Just as the butterflies hit Dan’s stomach, the lyrics hit.

_ Now or nothing, fucking go for it, _ Phil thought, before going right into the lyrics his band had promised him were better than he thought they were. 

_ The traffic's backed up on the 405 _ __   
_ And the smog's so thick you can cut it with a knife _ __   
_ But it gives me time _ __   
_ To think about my life _ __   
_ I take the 10 to the 5 to the 101 _ __   
_ I got a song sitting here on the tip of my tongue _ __   
_ And the more I drive _ _   
_ __ The more I feel alive

Dan gasped, his heart pounding harder than it ever had before. Some of the crowd around him was shocked to not see him singing along since he usually knew every song even before it dropped so even they knew something was up with this song. 

And with a deep breath, Phil led into the chorus.

_ Well I don't know what you're doing to me _ __   
_ But it sure feels right _ __   
_ Well I don't know what you're doing to me _ __   
_ But let's do it all night _ __   
_ When the sunlight breaks through the LA sky _ __   
_ For some damn reason it makes me smile _ __   
_ And I don't know what you're doing to me _ _   
_ __ But it sure feels right

A smile broke out across the whole band. Not only was this song a hit for Phil and his boy crush, but the crowd was smiling and swaying, letting the music flow through them as the bass held the song together, letting it flow as easy as a river down its waterbed. Phil was onto something, a ballad every once in a while wasn’t the worst idea 

During the little instrumental interlude, Phil let out a few “yeah”s and “ooh”s, letting his vocal range be a hit with the crowd all while nodding down to Dan, winking ever so subtly at the chestnut haired boy, who could do nothing but stand there in utter disbelief - Phil felt the same way he did it seemed. 

_ I'm driving down Sunset Boulevard _ __   
_ Sex Pistols on the radio in my car _ __   
_ And I must be high _ __   
_ I just saw Jesus walk by _ __   
_ I make a hard left as the sun comes up _ __   
_ Over Hollywood vampires pushing their luck _ __   
_ Baby lock your door _ _   
_ __ Yeah we've seen this before

_ And I don't know what you're doing to me _ __   
_ But it sure feels right _ __   
_ And I don't know what you're doing to me _ __   
_ But let's do it all night _ __   
_ When the sunlight breaks through the LA sky _ __   
_ For some damn reason it makes me smile _ __   
_ And I don't know what you're doing to me _ _   
_ __ But it sure feels right. 

At this point Dan was crying, silent sobs of admiration and joy racking through his body as he ached to caress Phil. This  _ meant something. _ They were more than just some coke induced fling, they were more than just a fling after a show, they were more than just a convenience to each other, Phil was telling Dan, and by association this whole crowd, that he mattered in his life. Sure, they had more to discuss later, and probably after some emotionally fueled fling either back at the flat (if they even made it that far) but Dan  _ meant something _ to Phil.

As Phil ripped through the solo, his back to his buddy’s as they jammed together through it, he felt his eyeliner start to run, black running down his face as the emotions that he crammed into this song finally broke their way out of his body, and if he was reading Dan correctly, Dan was on the same page.  _ It sure felt right.  _

_ Well I don't know what you're doing to me _ __   
_ But it sure feels right _ __   
_ And I don't know what you're doing to me _ __   
_ But let's do it all night _ __   
_ When the sunlight breaks through the LA sky _ __   
_ For some damn reason it makes me smile _ __   
_ And I don't know what you're doing to me _ _   
_ __ But it sure feels right .

_ But it sure feels right, ayy _ __   
_ Soaking up the sunshine _ __   
_ Sitting on the 405 _ __   
_ I can take my time just to do what I like _ __   
_ Because it sure feels right _ __   
_ Just singing to the radio _ __   
_ I don't know what you're doing to me _ _   
_ __ But let's do it all night

_ Singing to the radio _ _   
_ _ Everybody singing to the radio _

As the last chord rang out through the air, Phil spun his guitar behind his back and jumped off the short stage, landing right in front of Dan with an ear-to-ear grin across his face.

“I hate you, I actually fucking hate you, so much,” Dan blubbered, rubbing the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hands, a smile to match Phil’s across his own face as he looked deep into the blue eyes he’d grown to love.

“Love you, too,” Phil replied, grabbing Dan’s cheeks between his palms and with no fear or hesitation, connecting their lips.

A few cheers, whistles, hoots, and hollers erupted from the crowd, cheering them on as they kissed, this time not spurred on by lust, alcohol, or any other kind of party substance they could put in their bodies. It was them, it was real, and if they hadn’t have been both in the middle of “work” they might have considered going even farther right then and there. But, alas, Phil had a show to finish and Dan had more drinks to sling before even the rest of the conversation could happen. 

“See you at the flat,” Phil said, breaking away from Dan with a new look of splendor in his eyes. 

“Leave your pants on for a little bit, I wanna chat first,” Dan said, “but, love you, too, though,” and with a final kiss to Phil’s microphone scratched lips they returned to their places: Dan running behind the bar to finish his job, and Phil hopping back on stage to a hearty pat on the back from his bassist, all of them cheering each other on before they jumped back into finishing their set. 

“I’m gonna guess, you had no fucking clue what was gonna happen,” Dj said to Dan with a laugh as Dan made it back behind the bar, the music back in full swing.

“Absolutely no idea,” Dan laughed back, grabbing a couple bottles to fulfil an order that had been called out to him. 

“He had texted me this morning, he had this all set up, all he needed was your cooperation,” Dj replied, a shit-eating grin across his face as he hopped the bar to go back to waiting tables, “but I’m happy for you mate, I really am. You guys have something, even without the party enhancers. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out, honestly.”

“Why’d you think I was learning bass these days, Dj,” Dan laughed as he passed out the drink, thanking the patron for the generous tip before turning back to his conversation, “but, before I let him in my pants tonight I think we’ll finally talk it out.”

“Well, let me know how that goes,” Dj said with a wink before he departed, both of them laughing as they got back to doing their jobs. 

The rest of the night flew by with ease, almost as if there had been no interruption, minus the fact that Dan and Phil both were somehow doing even better than ever at their respective performances. 

Once they were all packed up, Dan’s shift over, and the band had discussed that the after party was moving to the drummer’s flat tonight, the two started the trek home, opting to walk in the nice weather, thankful that, as much as they enjoyed the party scene, they got a night to themselves after a gig for once 

Within no time they were back at their shared flat, Phil putting his guitar in the closet, and Dan tossing his alcohol splashed shirt into the hamper for laundry the next day before they both plopped onto the sofa. Neither of them reached for their phones or to turn the TV on, just letting the silence ring for a moment before Phil sat up to break it.

“So, new song, thoughts, opinions, I need your feedback,” He prompted with a sly smile, knowing exactly what buttons he was pushing. 

“I would say I hate you, but, honestly, that was such a good song. Ignoring the intentions behind it for only a moment, it’s a song that really is gonna hit with everyone. The crowd loved it, I could feel them swaying around me, it hit with them just as much as it hit with me. And then, Phil, I never would have guessed we felt the same way, until you played that fucking song tonight,” Dan rambled on, Phil nodding as he listened absorbing Dan’s words as if they were gospel. 

Dan paused for a moment, looking into Phil’s cool blue eyes before speaking again, “And I never thought, not in a million years, that you felt the same way that I felt about you. I thought that me learning the bass was just a baby step to us maybe being on the same page -”

Phil interrupted Dan, breaking in with his own surprise, “that’s why you were learning the bass? To impress me?”

“Wait, you knew I was?” Dan asked back, his whole train of thought derailed for a moment by Phil’s question.

“Yeah, a few times I had popped into your room to ask you something and you were practicing, and I thought it was endearing and rather cute - something different than when you plunk at your piano - but I never would have guessed it was to impress me. I assumed it was because you were interested in being on that stage rather than being behind the bar.”

Dan blushed a deep crimson, his whole face going warm as Phil admitted he had caught him, “No, no, I would never want to be on that stage, it’s too intimidating, but I just thought if we had something like playing music in common we would have more than just when we fuck to bond over.”

It was as if Phil had a million things he wanted to say but at the same time, there was nothing he could say. Rather than try and use his words, he, like earlier, held Dan’s cheeks in between his hands, and kissed Dan with the power of all of his words. 

It was a kiss that held some of the conversation for them, sure, once they broke apart, there was more to say, but right now, their bodies did the talking for them. It spoke wonders in terms of love, adoration, happiness, care, all the emotions neither of them were really sure they shared between each other before, but now they were out in the open, 

“Phil, as much as I’d love to keep kissing you, I have a whole thought to finish,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips, a light chuckle escaping from his lips as they stayed only millimeters apart. 

“Okay, okay, and I have plenty of listening to do,” Phil replied, pulling away to look into Dan’s eyes with an encouraging smile. 

“But okay, like I was saying,” Dan started again as he brushed a loose curl away from his eyes, “I had thought you would get signed before I would have the balls to even think of saying anything, and even then you would have found someone better while out touring your amazing band. In my heart, I had grown feeling to someone who - you wouldn’t hurt me out of spite, I know you better than that - but someone who acted out of lust and substance rather than pure feelings, which, I’ve always had a great night with you every time we’ve fooled around, but I always thought these were one way feelings.”

“Dan, baby, you’re rambling, and I know what you’re trying to say,” Phil said softly, taking Dan’s hand in his own, “because I felt the same way. I thought all of my feelings were one way, and so I went out on a whim and wrote you this song and hoped for the best.”

“We’re both kinda dumb, aren’t we,” Dan laughed, squeezing Phil’s hand gently as he caressed Phil’s cheek with his other hand.

“Usually we’re not this sober, though,” Phil pointed out, leaning into Dan’s hand, nuzzling his cheek against it. 

“The drugs and drinking make us kinda dumb, but isn’t that what school taught us about them,” Dan continued, flashing his dimple as he smiled, his eyes brighter than Phil had seen in quite a long time. 

“I can’t remember, I skipped most of high school,” Phil laughed, the whole room filling with an aura of a newfound joy as they laughed together. 

The rest of their night was different - it was  _ romantic. _ Where as usually when they came home from a gig, they were the party flat, full of booze, blow and rock and roll turned up to eleven that led them back to Phil’s bedroom for a whirlwind night of round after round of sex until the adrenaline and blow wore off, someone turned the music off, and they finally fell asleep. 

But tonight, tonight was calm, they didn’t even break out any wine. With a can of coke each and their bodies entwined on the couch, they just talked. Everything they’d both been scared to bring up was fair game to talk about, they had become  _ something. _ Sure, they hadn’t labeled anything yet, but it was pretty clear by their declarations of love and admiration and sweet kisses to each other that they were something more than just best friends and roommates, who needed a label when the moment was so good. 

Sure, it wasn’t perfect, and things were going to reach a hurdle here and there especially now that Phil’s band was making such a big name for themselves, but as the night carried on around them and their words kept flowing, they knew one thing for sure, there was enough there between them that even groupies couldn’t break. And, if it was booze and blow that brought them together, than during the rowdy tour parties, booze and blow would bring them back to each other. 


End file.
